User talk:Zerouh
Strategy Plans Check on this folder for latest plans and diagrams. Some are empty, but hopefully not for long. [[---Kyre Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Zerouh... *Your unrelated note you left. Yes, my name is Japanese-related. I was inspired with this name from a World of Warcraft player. He told me it was Japanese. I still like it now. So now you know. KB I am not readopting Kaiser Blade. I will remain its faithful founder but I am not taking it back. Arethied expanded it way beyond my control and it is for the better that i do not interfere. Aret did a good job and his reward is KB however I still am the founder. 00:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I have none except to lvl up and stuff. That's pretty much the same for everyone in KB. All threats are gone. 00:57, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Eh We need to talk privately soon. I have a number of ideas that have to be shared. Exo Malakai Unavailable Zerouh, I have been unavailable for a while on account of tournaments with my friends. I will be available January 3rd. This is just a FYI status announcement. Kakayaa 23:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) *It is not RuneScape duel tournaments. Kakayaa 23:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) My Name My name infact is not in kanji but in hanzi (chinese characters). It translates into Air Blade. 06:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :They are similar because kanji is taken from hanzi and yes they are a beautiful form of writing. 21:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes I am fluent. 00:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you. 00:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Zerouh You got something to say? Join my website http://clanamanecer.com and send me a pm. My reply I'll consider it Finance Sir in response to your l8est- our entire stock is rising, with the money that Celthes helped raise alone, we have about 2 million, not to mention several dozen thousand being put into the safe from EE and Emination. Whatvr we plan to do, there is plenty of finance. Glad I could help the effort Sir! -Stavrok of EE (and the Triumvirate) Silvabane I would like to rejoin you as a single person, not as a clan, just to help support you a bit 13:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *My clan members have been saying that my tactics are great, they aren't ones which involve lots of numbers because that would never happen, but they are clever and very efficient. I would like to have a job as chief strategist as i think my skills are better than most and they will most definitely improve further. I will make sketches like Malakai did if you accept this offer 17:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Meh I think it would be better if ZT was under a Union subheading instead. And that we change the military page. Exo Malakai Great windows have been opened for all of us. I've made a wikipedia styled site utterly for the Triumvirate. Triumvirate Wiki. Exo Malakai Slavery Within the Triumvirate, I am aware that the Sacred Band, is keeping The Duprees as slaves. This will cause controversy, and will most certainly cause the fall of the Triumvirate at the hands of the United Freedom Fighters. I wished to make you aware of this. *yeh and i think im going to make YOU aware that this is impossible as you are on the internet and and walk around freely and what you want, i find it impossible to be turned into 'slaves' as you put it.... 17:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Considering Well dear Silvabane, this clan feels honor bound, having been defeated. Their morals keep them bound. Something you probably wouldn't understand. *I would prefer if you signed or logged in on you user account,and then message me on my talk page because im sure zerouh doesn't want this on his page and other than that give me more info on who you actully are (probably Farcrusader) and what your talking about before i send you crying back to the Elite Hunters 09:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) *Yes I would much prefer it if a name was given instead of a blank IP. Thank you Silvabane for as well stating and supporting this. ゼロウ 19:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Dark Order Alright I'll agree to your proposition. Army of Saradomin I officially decline your offer to join the triumvirate. *The Army of Saradomin is a newly emerging clan, founded in early December, 2009. I don't want to do something stupid with my clan, for example say I join the triumvirate and half my clan decides to leave now my clan is shattered and i get nothing from joining the triumvirate. Sorry. *Never insult my clan members... Who the (jagex censor) do you think you are? I said I declined your invitation and thats that! I don't need to explain myself to some stranger trying to be cool on a pixelated game! You call your "triumvirate" an intellectual thing but a triumvirate is a rule of three members, obviously your the fool for thinking 6 clans equals 3. Get off my back son. Thank you. :*http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triumvirate I think its you who didn't do your research as a Triumvirate is a rule of 3 members or people as wikipedia calls it. 05:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :*I'm sorry Zerouh but why would I waste my time looking at how many people are in your clan? And by the way calling people fools is not very diplomatic and intellectual. You say you respect me but you dislike my clan members? If you do respect me then respect my clan members as well. Oh and I am being peaceful, I didn't kill anybody YET. Thank you. =P :*It seems as though the tide has turned Zerouh. You held the dice for several days now I hold the dice for I challenge you to WAR. May the best man win this all out war. I hope you can handle the challenges of war instead of chickening out. You are right I am a leader and good leaders, as history has shown, do what is best for their people, you are a minor threat to my clan. However, even a minor threat should be eliminated if possible. I did not want this to escalate here because I am a peaceful person, but insulting members of my clan repeatedly is too far. THIS IS WAR!!!!!! :*What I understand from all this is that you are scared to fight my clan. Man up! :*Wow, you call yourself an intellectual "man" but you are not man enough to stand up and fight. Even the most intellectual men fight, Napoleon Bonaparte practically the most strategic mind of his century fought for most of his life. You are the leader of a triumvirate. Fight like a member of a great organization. You can chicken out and lose all your dignity or you can fight us. Its your choice. :*I told you that the dice is now in my hands. Before you were criticizing my clan members of being fools now you turn your back in fear of my clan. Do you really think I am scared of your "significant force"? Leaders are tenacious, they hold strong and are hard-willed. Just because you call yourself an intellectual it is not a sufficient excuse to back out of a challenge. You have better things to do in a pixelated game than run around and fight people/things? You are losing more than support when you back out of a fight, you are also losing your dignity as a man, if you are one. * * * SInce the dawn of time men have had the urge to battle to show their true prowess. If your force is so "significant" what's a fight with a ordinary clan going to do against your multitude of clans? Just fight me like a man. If you don't fight it proves that you are weak and frail... You are an infinitesimal amoeba on the butt of the earth's surface. :*Good fight. You gave me exactly what I wanted, you to shut up and get out of my life. Thank you. :*Hate is such a strong word, I like to say that I very much dislike you. RE: Dark Order Please stop editing the clan page and adding the image. 02:29, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thats funny because I dont see that image on EE's page. 05:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well is it mandatory that the image be added on Dark Order's page. 05:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::What is it that the Triumvirate do? 05:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::No but what does it have to do with RS. Does Triumvirate merch, skill, or what? Defend justice isnt a good enough answer. It's RuneScape, a game you know. There is no justice or injustice in games. Its entertainment. So do you guys actually do anything that makes the game more fun and stuff? 01:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::How often do you do clan wars? 03:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What are your promises to the members of Triumvirate. You do realize that most clans are at peace right now so theres no reason to "fight" for that justice you talk about which doesnt exist in a game. 04:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Successful? How come a lot of the clans in the Triumvirate I've never heard of and that you cant accept a battle from AoS? If you don't play RuneScape how can you know so much? 04:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe you should know that a Triumvirate has 3 executives and that an intelligent person would've changed the name if you were to have 5 executives. Also, what do u consider injustice? 05:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC)